Welcome, Nation!
by DJMitsu
Summary: The nations have all gotten together and written a little instruction manual for an up-and-coming nation, such as yourself, explaining how to survive and thrive. All topics will be covered!
1. Chapter 1

** Hello, young country, if you're reading this we would like to give your our congratulations on your birth, and wish you a long, merry life.**

** This handbook was written for the World Academy's Awareness project titled 'WELCOME', meant to give new or developing countries a helping hand as far as getting themselves up-and-running, and explain some things so as to avoid confusion for you. Being a nation is demanding as far as knowledge, but worry not, this twice revised handbook should offer all you need to know.**

** The following manual/'How-To Guide' can be relied on as heavily as you want, everything in it is time-tested and has been tested out on a few small island nations whose development, security, strength, economy, etc., were all being carefully monitored by the project's head advisor and a small council of councilors from both the student body and staff. So you don't need to worry about anything in here being false or invalid.**

** Each chapter was written by a member of the team, with some fotnotes from other members to provide different and varying points of view, to hopefully remind you that individuality is something important to a budding nation, especially when seperating from another country.**

** We would like to take this opprutunity to thank all those who wrote this, who not only put so much effort into it as students, but revised the entire thing upon reaching adulthood to ensure its accuracy.**

** And so, we hope this will provide you with some ideas and helpful guidelines for your nation, which you can use to help keep yourself healthy and strong.**

** And so, good luck!**

** ~ The Principal and Staff of World Academy**


	2. Chapter 2: Flags

**Chapter one: Picking/Designing A Flag**

_**Written by Alfred Jones**_

Hey dude-or-dudette! Good job with the whole being a country thing, it's pretty sweet and I hope the book helps and all that. I'm Alfred Jones, or America, but you can call me whatever you want. Feel free to visit, even, I have the coolest cities in the whole world, ahaha! I'm the superpower, and I've kicked ass almost every day since I became my own country (ahaha, in your face England!).

But anyway, I'm not supposed to ramble or they'll edit me out completely. I'm writing one of the most important chapters in the book, the part where you design or make the totaly righteous symbol for your country! You have to be careful, because changing flags takes foreeeever, and you wouldn't want to look lame or stupid with a weird looking flag. Personally, I think stars and stripes look great, maybe all colored red, white, and blue too!

But I guess if everyone had my flag, I wouldn't be as awesomely individual, huh? Which is why you want to make sure to look around at alllll the other flags before you go and pick one, because when everyone has simmilar flags it gets reaaally confusing. Poland and Monacco, as an example, have the exact same flag but flipped. I think they ended up talking it over and deciding not to change anything, cause of some historical stuff that sounded way too complicated and boring to pay attention to at the meeting.

Make sure it isn't too complicated or anything, though, cause if you want your smaller citizens to be patriotic, coloring flags is an easy way for them to get started, but they can't really do that if you have something really advanced. Simple and bold is a good way to go, I think.

Since it's a flag, everything is supposed to be symbolic and stuff, y'know? As an example, we'll look at one of the best flags-mine!

An American flag has fifty white stars on a field of blue in the top-left corner, and the rest is made up of red and white horizontal stripes. Pretty mazing looking, huh? It just screams 'Hero'. The fifty stars represent my fifty totally rockin' states, and the stripes represent the colonies Artie-Oh, right, _England_, built when he was first settling into what is now my place. See what I mean? Symbolic.

Most countries have some colors and an animal or two-maybe even a plant, if you want-that they put on it. Just like with the national seals and all that, you know? You have to be strong and stuff, but still kind of civil, if that makes any sense to you. So if you want to be taken seriously, a big rainbow on your flag won't help much at all.

So just design one yourself and make sure it isn't too simmilar to anybody elses, then your boss needs to approve it. If you really like it, going around and showing it to some citizens will help too. You wanna be sure they'll like it. In wars, in schools, pretty mcuh anywhere important or official should have one up.

So yeah, you get the basics, right? I hope this showed you how to make a totally great flag. I doubt it'll be as good as mine, but it should still turn out alright!

~xXx~

_- Like, glitter might be nice! We haven't had any countried with glittery flags, and my boss won't let me add to ours. ~ F.L._

_- America, in any other chapters, I would appreciate you kindly referring to me as either 'Arthur' or 'England', thank you. Git. ~ A.K._

**A/N: The footnotes are added bits from other countries, and just initialed. Simple enough, alright? Human initials, you get it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Siblings and Family

**Chapter Two: Dealing with A Former Sibling(s)/Family in General**

_**Written by Lovino Vargas**_

Urgh...Well, it doesn't look like you're going away anytime soon, so I might as well write this crappy chapter and get it over with. I'm supposed to say I'm happy for you, turning into a country and all, but I'm, feeling kind of tired right now and I'm sure everybody else will be more then happy to suck up. Tch.

Anyway. I'm writing about family and siblings as far as countries go, which is a really shitty topic. Why did they stick me with this? I don't know. I guess England would've spent the whole chapter whining about how America isn't his brother anymore...probably type the thing up in an emo corner. And Russia has sis- no, wait. THEN there would be a whole chunk of wasted paper about either how wonderful Russia is or about farming. I guess I AM the smartest choice. Unsurprisingly.

I'm South Italy, and my younger brother Feliciano would be North Italy. People call me Romano, but we're _both_ Italy, got it? Not just him! He just got the part people like more! So I guess family is...a weird thing. I mean, it's weird for normal citizens, but for us it's even weirder. By becoming a country yourself, you might have just ended a war or fight or whatever-you-want-to-call-it, so your relationship with him/her could be a bit rocky for awhile.

First off, I would try and patch things up, got it? Don't be a suckup or make it sound like you want to go back, but just make sure they don't hate you, or you might already have an enemy on your hands, which can really suck when you're just starting out, and don't even have a national anthem. So yeah, make sure whoever your elder is, they're calm.

Oh, right, I forgot. Some of you might not even have families, so this chapter will be kind of useless as far as that goes. So quit wasting your time and skip ahead to the next chapter, bastard.

A lot of countries were raised by other countries as kids. My fratello was raised (mostly-he got his ass kicked and conquered a lot) by Austria, England raised America, France raised - Wait, what? Is that even a real number!?- Well, France raised a lot of countries, but you might know England, Madagascar, Martinique, Hati, blah, blah, blah...He gets around, obviously, French Creep. And I, the great Southern Italy, was raised by idiot Spain, along with Mexico and blah, blah, blah...Other countries too, but none of them are as important right now.

Me and Spain left on decent terms, but a lot of the time it doesn't go over like that. Usually there's a war or fight or whatever. If you want some pity from other countries, maybe a little aid, you could always say that sibling attacked you first. The editor says that part probably won't make it in, but I think it's the smartest plan you have after seperating like that!

So anyway. After you're a good amount old, maybe fifty or a hundred years or so, your former caretaker should have cooled down and you'll be seeing eachother on a regular basis. Or at least at World Meetings, which are held three times a year, so make goddamn nice with them ahead of time!

Still though, they'll be annoying. My fratello, for instance, is nothing but a whiny, high-pitched little crybaby. And whenever someone pisses me off he has to go and do all that stupid 'Hug Therapy' - As if that would work! And then-

**[THE PRECEEDING PARAGRAPH WAS DECIDED UNNECASSARY AND REMOVED]**

Doesn't that sound ridiculous!? But hopefully your siblings wouldn't be as bad as that. It isn't just brothers and sisters either, after all; there's grandfathers, grandmothers, cousins, mothers, fathers, anything under the sun is possible here. Try and get along no matter how disgustingly cheery and annoying they may be, though - I mean, whether we like or not, they're family. They'll probably be around just as long as you, and it can be kinda nice knowing someone has your back. I don't really know the feeling, my brother being the good for nothing he is, but still...

Sometimes a relative will favor a brother or sister or whatever over you. Try and not let it get to you alright? Remind yourself you don't need that bastard for anything, you can just make Spain hel- You can just do it all on your own! It'll make you tougher, which can help against those twisted potato Brutes or English bastards.

So yeah. Your family may not be all that great, but you should love them. And try not to make a big deal about your leaving them. I mean, have you ever seen England on the Fourth of July? No, you haven't, because he locks himself in his damned house to mope about it while America celebrates. Idiota. So do you get what I mean here? Don't be an ass to them, or it'll really suck come your birthday. Unless you want your family to end up like England, try and let them know you care. Just a little. Barely.

You'll both share some culture, which is normal, facts being you really did come FROM them, and therefore SHOULD share their culture, if only a little. Don't be an annoying little copy-cat about it, but take some damn influence and make it your own. While you're at it, make sure nothing you do is TOO simmilarto them, alright? Nathioan anthems, National seals, National Whatevers, make sure you're different. Unless you're a certain chunk of a nation like me, in which case you don't need to worry about anything! You're lucky, you're in one of the easiest groups to live in. We can just relax and kick back, let your other half worry, am I right?

So I've basically covered everything, right? Family, not copying, influence, annoying habits...Yeah.

So... I'm all done here. See you later, bastardo, thanks for taking up my time.

**~xXx~**

_Am I going to be picked on in every chapter, really? You wankers need some more manners. ~ A.K._

_Heeeey, I'm not that bad! And you sound so mean, you're a really good big brother sometimes Romano! Try and show that more, the people should know that it's important to be a good brother or sister and take good care of your relatives, yeah? ~V.V_

_I did not 'get around'! I simply took them all in! And I took wonderful care of them all, I'm a much better caretaker then you all seem to think I am! ~F.B._


	4. Chapter 4: Force and Manpower

**Chapter Three: The use of Manpower and Force**

_**Written by Ivan Braginski**_

Hullo! I'm glad you're here, new country, congratulations! I hope we'll be great friends, and that this book can help you figure yourself out! (After all, that is what we wrote it for!)

Starting out can be pretty rough, believe me, but once you get the jist of it it'll all start coming naturally, like...um...

...Sorry, I had to go call America for some help on that one, and he said 'like riding a bike'. I was never that good with bikes myself, but I'll take his word for it! So it'll be like riding a bike soon.

Now, depending on how many citizens you have already, you'll want the largest work force you can get. Encourage people to get jobs and contribute, and spend enough to keep the economy up. Doing that can get tricky, but I think with just a little bit of convincing, they'll all come round eventually. Plus, the more working people you have, the healthier you are and the stronger! You have to keep strong, but, if you're ever feeling weak, feel free to come see me, alright?

You'll want a lot of different jobs in as many fields as you can get into, it'll really help to get that started from day one. Then just usher some people into them, and you'll be doing fine in no time. It'll make you more well-rounded and better equipped for anything you might need to know about or have.

You'll want to get into Agriculture, Energy sciences, all the important stuff. Be careful with nuclear power, though…. My sister Ukraine really got sick when Chernobyl had a little meltdown, she was really pale and hard to talk to….

Oh, sorry! I keep getting off topic. Looks like the editors will take a lot of time picking through this chapter, aheh!

There's a lot of ways to keep your population under strict control, too. A lot of the other nations will to you I'm a bit harsh, but really I'm not! Russians are always strong and resilient _because_ or how tough we can be with love.

You need to keep good control of them, keep them in good condition. Without a strong work force, you'll end up just another lazy bum! (Rather like America!) It sounds mean, but really, it'll do you a lot of good to keep them whipped into shape.

And now I'm supposed to move on to Force. Well, a lot of the time, it's actually the right answer! I bet you didn't know that, huh? I mean, if some other country has something you need more, or deserve more then them, you should try and persuade them. But with some people, it just won't work. So then, you just take it!

As long as you're strong and you play your cards right, it's only a matter of time until they crumble under your intimidating military presence and pathetically give you whatever it is you wanted. It isn't a bad thing at all, just a means of getting what it is that should be yours. After all, the end justifies the means, right?

Everyone will probably tell you not to listen to that part, but I mean it, After awhile you'll hardly even notice it anymore – it almost becomes fun. Partitioning Poland is a reeeally fun hobby, at least for me. I mean, it's really, REALLY fun. Probably my favorite thing to do on weekends! (Don't listen to America – The Cossack Dance is not how I spend all my free time)

So, um…sorry, I think that's all I have to say on the topic. Again, I'm really proud of you, little Krolik, and you really should come visit sometime, da?

**~xXx~**

_Hey, I am not a lazy bum! And you do TOO spend your weekends doing that dance! You do it in those funny lil' hats while you chug vodka by the gallon and talk of your labor to Nikolai and Dmitrius – Pffft, crazy Russians. ~ A.J._

_Hey! This is like, totally an awful hobby, just so you know! I mean seriously, instead of always being on my back, you should try and upgrade that bland wardrobe of yours. Or buy a pony. Maybe you'd be busy taking care of it to destroy? ~ F.L._


End file.
